Twilight: Welcome to the Family
by inamehyuuga
Summary: Something I started to write when I got bored. Basically about the newest New Cullen member Jake Adam Schöner and the girl he meets later on in his new life, Kirra Corbeau.


Yeah totally forgot to put up this disclaimer.

I own Twilight and all of it's characters.

Jake - No you don't.

me - Oh your right Stephanie Meyer does. I own you though.

Jake - That's really creepy

me - But it's true I own you and this plot

Jake - ...

* * *

Chapter 1

Well this is the probably the best night of my life. A shot of pain ran up and down my sides as I tried to breath. I felt around and found why my chest hurt and why I was having such a hard time breathing. I found a piece of rebar sticking out of my chest. I don't even remember how it got there maybe when I tripped. I tried to remove it but the pain nearly caused me to back out and plus I was losing a lot of blood. I continued to flee my attacker until I ran into an alleyway, a dead end. Pun not intended. I heard someone behind moving slowly towards me and I stupidly turned to face my advisory. Oh yeah this is the best part I was attacked by a woman. A stunningly beautiful woman and better yet the same girl who dragged me to this god forsaken town. Yeah this is a great night.

I heard more movement and two more people appeared. The woman who just attacked me turned towards them before hissing and disappearing in the night. I watched as the two figures advanced towards me. I slumped to the ground feeling weak from blood loss. It's not like I could run anyways.

"Hey are you okay?" A warm female voice said when she got close. I turned my head to look at her in the light. Her eyes where a most unusual gold, which complimented her ivory skin and long brown hair. An angel sent from heaven.

"He thinks you're an angel, Bella." The boy said as he knelt down to me next to me. I looked at him as well a bit confused on how he knew what I thought. He had the same intriguing eyes and had short bronze hair. It was weird but they were both unnaturally good looking like models.

"Yeah I just walk around towns at night hoping to get attacked by hot woman with super strength."I grumbled weekly.

"Edward, we should take him to Carlisle. We aren't far from the house. He can save him."Bella said.

"Bella you know we should just leave him here."Edward began to say.

"Edward your dads a doctor who specializes in saving people."Bella said putting her hands on her hips.

"He might not make the wounds are deep."

"We can try. We can't just leave here now."

"Are you sure you handle this you're still young." He asked with a worried look. I was confused by the comment she looked no more than 19.

"Edward you worry too much I'll be fine." She said smiling at me.

Edward sighed in defeat. "Hold him down I'm going to remove the rebar."He put his hand on the bar. Bella held my shoulders and nodded. I flinched at her low skin temperature. In one quick movement the bar was torn from my side, I let out a week cry of pain.

Bella lifted me in her arms without much effort, she was alot stronger than I expected and had a strange hardness to her body. I thought I was dreaming because she started to run and was running faster than I've seen anybody run. I don't remember much everything was kind of a blur.

The next thing I knew we were in an ultra modern looking house. When we entered the room there three others there sitting conversing to themselves. They stood up alarmed with our sudden arrival. The First girl was more petite almost pixie like and had short spiky black hair. The second had long caramel hair and I could feel a definite motherly vibe from her. The last of the group was male and was closest to the spiky haired girl. He was tall and had honey colored hair. He was also muscular but was a lot leaner there was something else he seemed to look at me concerned for some reason. Everyone in the room had the same butterscotch gold eyes and unnaturally pale skin. They all looked like models which wouldn't really surprise me right now.

The girl with short black hair skipped towards me."Hi I'm Alice Cullen. We'll be great friends."

"Uh…Hi."I said sort of confused by the statement. I knew I was dying after all.

"So do you have a name?" She asked me grinning like she knew something I didn't.

I nodded still perplexed by her mood. "Jake Schoner."

"Your German huh, I'll see you later then Jake Schoner." She said before running back to the other group who was eying my cautiously.

"Alice don't do that you're scaring him. He has a very wild imagination."Edward said scowling while escorting Bella.

"I'll come too."The woman with Caramel hair said running over to my side.

I was rushed up to the second floor and brought to a study. A man with blonde hair and the same features as the ones who brought me here rushed over to me. I figured that this was Carlisle.

"What happened to him?"He asked as I was laid on a table.

"He was attacked and left to die in an alley. We saved him and brought him here in hopes you can save him." Bella explained. Carlisle walked over to me and examined me.

"Well I was on a date when-"I coughed up blood and tried to continue but my throat began to burn. I whimpered as pain ripped through my body

Carlisle frowned and lifted us my shirt and revealed the several cut across my body and the hole from where the rebar had punctured my chest.

"Oh poor thing."The Caramel haired woman said taking my hand.

"That looks bad. Is he going to survive?"Bella asked shocked to see my body.

"All right Bella I'm going to ask you to leave please."Carlisle ordered.

"What why?"She stammered.

"Less experience."Carlisle. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Edward grabbed Bella."Come on let's go. Carlisle will take of him don't worry."

Bella looked at me once more concern in her eyes. I didn't understand why she cared so much but I smiled at her. She smiled and left with Edward.

"Esme dear. Take him to our room and help him get relaxed. I'll be there shortly." He ordered.

"Alright." Esme lifted me up effortlessly and took me to Carlisle's room. I was sort of shocked that her body was so cold but then again I could feel the motherly protectiveness surrounding me. I calmed instantly and let myself slacken in her arms. The teen with the honey hair entered the room carrying some clothes. My head was lain on a pillow and I didn't make an effort to move as they changed my cloths.

I thought this was the end and as Carlisle entered the room I spoke."So am I going to die?"

He smiled at me."Jasper and Esme hold him down. Jasper you get his legs. Esme hold his arms."

Jasper clamped his hands on my legs and Esme held my shoulders. I was confused again I thought they were trying to help me and I began to panic.

"Jake, honey it's going to be alright."I looked at Esme with fear in my eyes. She smiled at me warmly like a mother when she smiles at a child. Then I looked at Jasper. He was smiling at me and for some reason I seemed to calm down. It was like somebody was felling the room with a calming presence.

Carlisle walked over to me and I nodded a tear running down my cheek.

"Sorry this is going to hurt." He said bending over my neck." But it is going to save your life."

He slowly bent over my neck and bit causing blood to seep from the wound. It was like he bit into butter. The panic set in when the pain rocked through my body I even tried to fight back but was secured tightly. At first the spot he bit into only hurt from the violation of the piercing of my skin but within seconds the spot began to burn intensely. I let out a scream and Esme held down my arms as he bit into my wrists.

"Burning."I whimpered as tears started flowing down my cheeks."Stop the burning."

It wasn't long until Carlisle bit into my ankles and they along with every other cell in my body began feel like I was dipped in a boiling pot.

"Burns."I whimpered weekly.

"Shh. It'll be over soon."Esme said trying to sooth me.

After what seemed like an eternity my eyelids began to fall and the burning sensation began to fade. I could no longer feel pressure on my arms and legs as my body began to numb. I began to breathe slower and eventually fell unconscious.

* * *

Hehehe I was so tired last night that i forgot to put a disclaimer. No this is not a song fic of _Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold. _I will be putting chapter two up soon. This is the fist story where i actually rough drafted.


End file.
